looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
It's a Handbag
It's a Handbag is the 35th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Daffy leaves for the mall and even though he has no money, as Bugs points out, he goes there everyday to eat free samples from the food court. He then searches for his handbag, which contains many unnecessary and feminine items, and he refuses to carry a wallet, claiming there won't be enough space for those items in a wallet. Before leaving, he puts on a funny-looking headband. Afterwards, he claims his handbag was stolen at the mall, so the policemen give him a ride home since he was distraught about it. When Bugs questions how it happened, Daffy notes that he saw a woman handing out free cinnamon bun samples, then went over to eat "four or five" of them until she jerked the tray away, implying that he'd had enough. He then became outraged, saying that there is no such thing as "exceeding my sample limit" and carried on about how he is a valued customer, even though she had left. Daffy then says that when he went back to his table, the handbag was gone. Bugs advises him to get a new one, but Daffy claims it is irreplaceable and that he got it when he was modeling in Paris. When he goes through the pictures of his modeling career, he begins to cry, prompting an annoyed Bugs to go to the mall to buy a new handbag. Instead of thanking him, Daffy demands that it has to be chocolate brown, small and flexible, but not too big. He also says that he doesn't want a tote. At the mall, Lola gets frustrated at the lady handing out free samples, who claims that she has exceeded her sample limit. She puts on a disguise in an attempt to get more cinnaballs but gets distracted when she sees Bugs buying a handbag and thinks it is for their anniversary, when it is really for Daffy. She then panics about what to get for him. Meanwhile, Daffy, on his recliner at home, has a bad dream about how his handbag got stolen. After waking up from the nightmare, he gets a call from Tina asking what time she should pick him up for their date, but he insists he cannot go anywhere due to his handbag being stolen. Tina suggests that he might have left it somewhere and that he should not have been carrying it around, then Daffy proceeds to claim he had lost his innocence, only for Tina to put her phone down and walk away. Back at the mall, Lola tries to decide what to get Bugs for their anniversary and runs off to find a gift while knocking over the lady handing out free samples in the process. She turns around, grabs the dish of cinnaballs, and proceeds to leave. Daffy calls to hire a bodyguard and is shocked to hear how much it will cost just for one day, but he still hires one and charges it to Bugs' credit card, but Bugs comes home, so he hangs up. Bugs walks to the door, he is surprised to see that his house key no longer works on the front door lock and finds out that Daffy switched the lock, claiming one cannot be too careful about security measures. When Bugs requests to enter, Daffy asks for the password, only for an annoyed Bugs to point out that there's no password and it's his house. Daffy states the password anyway but then forgets it when asked to repeat it, and Bugs claims Daffy can't be "let in" without it. Daffy implores to be "let in," so Bugs does so, only for Daffy to realize he was tricked into going outside as the rabbit enters. After Daffy panics, Bugs notes that the door is unlocked, then hands him a clutch, which Daffy ungratefully refuses. Bugs is about to go return it, but Daffy changed his mind and decides to keep it anyway. Later that night, Daffy dreams once again of how his handbag was stolen, prompting him to sleep next to Bugs. Bugs relocates him to Taz's house, much to Taz's dismay. The next day, Bugs gets a phone call from Lola, who reminds him about their date on Friday night, then ponders on what she will get for him, at The Louvre. She spots a flower painting and attempts to buy it from a French lady for twenty-two dollars, only for her to walk away and decline Lola's offer. Lola then runs off to find another gift as Daffy hires Porky Pig to be his bodyguard 24 hours a day. Later, Porky stands by Daffy as he does his normal everyday routine, such as eating, bathing, and sleeping. Meanwhile, Lola, in Egypt, tries to see what to get Bugs for their anniversary as she passes pyramids and the Sphinx. Back in Daffy's house, Daffy gets a call from the police, and he goes to the police department to search mugshots of anyone who might have stolen his handbag. After searching through many books of mugshots, Daffy attempts to pin the blame on Sam, only for the officer to note that framing someone is not the solution. Daffy is then referred to a hypnotist by the officer, who claims that it might help him regain his memory. Lola continues searching for an anniversary gift inside a temple, where she battles many zombies and monsters. She finds an artifact in the shape of a monkey's head and tries to get it for him, only to think Bugs already owns one and walk off. A lady takes Porky somewhere while Daffy is in the witch's office. Elsewhere, Witch Lezah hypnotizes Daffy and puts him to sleep, and he tries to recall who stole his handbag. In his dream, he tries to visualize the man who stole it, and it turns out he says Mal Securiti, but the witch tells him it's Mall Security, and kicks him out for wasting her time. He has Porky drive to the mall to retrieve it. Meanwhile at The Sunset Room, Lola hands Bugs a shirt as a gift, then asks where her present is, forcing Bugs to get a gift on such short notice. As Daffy returns home with his handbag and clutch, only for Bugs to tackle him and snatch his clutch, which he gives to Lola as a gift. The next day at Pizzarriba, Bugs points out to Lola that their anniversary is not for another three months while Daffy and Porky go through Daffy's scrapbook of his model career in Paris. Gallery --- Babyface Finster, 05-05-45 --- Yosemite Sam, 09-05-59 --- Blacque Jacque Shellacque, 09-24-60 --- Elvis, 10-01-55 --- Merlin, 08-31-57B and - 08-31-57A --- Rocky and Mugsy, 11-??-?? --- ?, 07-04-49 --- ?, 05-20-61? --- Hugo the Abominable Snowman]] Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:The Looney Tunes Show Episodes Category:The Looney Tunes Show Season 2 Category:2012